


But It's So Cold

by milk_b4_the_cereal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Missing Scene, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Ouma not Oma, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_b4_the_cereal/pseuds/milk_b4_the_cereal
Summary: "Tell me about space."In which Kaito needs to kill Kokichi, but the astronaut seems pretty damn close to backing out.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	But It's So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything for v3, so excuse the shittiness. Inspired by this incredible tik tok: https://vm.tiktok.com/tWcD4j/

Kaito was minutes away from backing out. Ouma knew this from the pained way he bit his lip, and how he ever-so-gently took hold of Ouma and carried him towards the press, preparing to finish the video. The boys both knew the chances of this working were slim, Shuichi wasn’t stupid enough to fall for something like this. Yet they both hoped and prayed that their effort wouldn’t be for nothing- that Ouma’s death wouldn’t be for nothing. 

But as the minutes passed and Ouma’s coughing got louder and his body got weaker, he could almost hear Kaito’s thoughts, could almost feel the despair and terror oozing out of him, quite like the life force seeping out of Ouma. 

“Momota-chan?” Ouma’s voice is small and weak, barely a whisper, but Kaito snaps put of his thoughts in an instant, his eyes searching Ouma’s for a sign- any sign, that there’s another way out. 

“Tell me about space.” 

Kaito is quiet for a moment as if he’s searching for the right thing to say. “Why do you want to know?”

Because maybe if I distract you, you’ll stop trying to save me. “Just humour me.” He makes an attempt at his trademark grin but ends up with something that probably looks more like a cringe. 

Kaito stares into his eyes once again as though if he looked hard enough, he could see past Ouma’s mask and understand him. Why he got Miu and Gonta killed, why he lies to everyone-even himself, why he seems so eager to die. 

“It’s the next frontier, y’know? Space is almost never-ending, one mystery Saihara could never solve.” Ouma winced at the mention of the detective, which Kaito never would have seen if it wasn’t for his weakened state. 

“Uh.. sorry.” Ouma’s attempted to wave his hand nonchalantly, but it was shaking so badly he suspected it did nothing but further worry the astronaut. 

“But space is so cooooold” Ouma whined slipping back into his mask as though it was a second skin. He slowly removed his scarf and shirt, wincing when he moved too fast. 

“Well, yeah, for humans, but it’s worth it. To see the stars and planets and…” he trails off.   
“Well? We don’t have all day Momota.” Ouma wheezed, his lungs burning. 

Kaito helps him lay down flat atop his jacket and with a final remorseful stare, walks towards the control panel. 

Even with Kaito’s jacket, Ouma shivers at the cool metal beneath his fingers.   
“Momota? Is it going to be cold?” Ouma knows the answer. The press will crush him, cool and unforgiving. His last moments will be alone on a freezing slab of metal, his only comfort being his sworn enemy and said enemy’s jacket. Saihara was right, he would always be alone. His fingers curl into the fabric as he waits for the response. 

“I don’t know Kokichi. My grandparents believed that when you die, you become a star. So maybe it won’t be cold?”

“Will I get to see you guys again?” Kokichi’s voice breaks and god he hates it but he’s going to be dying soon so the only thing he’s saving is his pride. He can almost hear Kaito chewing his lip, even as he stares at the grey metal above him. 

“Maybe one day.”

“I wasn’t boring right.?” 

“No. You were the most interesting one here.” Kokichi smiles weakly at this, and he closes his eyes waiting for the sickening crunch of metal crushing bones.. As Kaito presses the button and whispers a last goodbye, Kokichi grips the jacket tightly and the   
Press

Comes

Down.


End file.
